Mi lado animal
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: Sino fuera porq le pidio ayuda a Yoh, q estaba desesperado y obligandole a casarce seguramente no estuviera pasando por aquella desgracia tan extraña..pero habia ocurrido..¿Por qué en medio de todo esto se siente raro estando cerca de ella? De Tamao...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores amantes del RenxTamao nwn… aquí he escrito este fic que va a ser semi largo (En realidad no sé cuantos capítulos le ponga) y espero que sea bien recibido u.u… xDD NAahh!! Sean sinceros y denme su opinión.**

_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertenece sino no hubiera dejado el bendito manga al final solo con el regreso de Yho y Ana, aunque apareció Tamao pero ese no es el punto sino ¡Rayos! ¡¿No pudieron darle a Ren por lo menos a Tamao con un beso o algo?! … Tsk! Yo mínimo les hubiera dibujado hasta boda!... Pero lamentándolo en el alma S.K. No es mío TT**_

**Fic: "Mi lado animal"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**LA PÓCIMA DE LA SACERDOTIZA DEL TEMPLO "AI NO YUME" **

Maldijo una vez más a esa anciana y a su suerte, ¿Cómo era posible haber caído tan bajo? Una cosa era dejarse convencer por Yho y otra de una extraña. Y lo que era peor para él, era ser convencidos por ambos. Suspiró frustrado. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a caer tan fácil, ¿Esta era una de las debilidades qué le hablo su padre? Tal vez él tendría razón, pero jamás le daría la satisfacción de saberlo.

Miró al cielo de forma acosadora, si existía el demonio entonces debería haber un Dios ¿Dónde estaba ese sujeto cuando se le necesitaba? Ahora, a sus dieciocho años de edad tenía que buscar una prometida o se le asignaría una. Maldijo en voz alta, de nuevo. Estúpido dinastía maldita, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente; era de esperarse que estuviera de tan mal humor cuando se le obliga a casarse pero sin duda el problema que tenía en estos momentos era peor que eso.

"_Maldito Yho y sus estúpidas ideas. Gracias a él no me casare, por los momentos, pero ahora tendré que buscar la manera de salir de esta tonta forma en que me ha dejado esa extraña poción del demonio… lo único bueno de toda esta tontería seria que ellos también están en las mismas condiciones que yo_". Pensó lo ultimo sonriendo un poco.

Efectivamente no era el único con una apariencia… peculiar, por así decirlo, ya que tanto él como Yho y Horo estaban en los mismos problemas. El Ainu por ambicioso y al Asakura por despistado. Ah, la ironía de la vida, tanta "precaución" que trataron de manejar esos dos para _no_ ingerir ese líquido, que a la final cayeron cual tontos al tomarse eso sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, ambos no le dieron importancia pues a su ver no tenían el mismo problema que manejaba su amigo. Suspiró pesadamente. Juro darles una paliza una vez que regresara a su estado original.

Alrededor del joven estaban sus llamados "amigos" junto a esa condenada anciana que trataba de explicar algo, al parecer importante. No le prestó atención hasta que oyó las palabras claves del asunto: "Para volver a sus estados originales deben…".

--¿Puede repetir esa parte?-preguntó, al fin dando importancia a la conversación.

--No estabas prestación atención, ¿verdad?- acusó. La anciana le miró con una vena a punto de explotar en su cien; los amigos del joven chino estaban riendo nerviosamente, esa mujer les daba miedo.

--No - respondió de forma aburrida.

--Mira mocoso, ¡Esta será…!-comenzó a decir para ser interrumpida por el mismo joven arrogante.

--¿Mocoso? -cuestionó con molestia y una vena que iba en aumento en su cien. La verdad es que estaba harto de la situación en la que estaba, y ni llevaba treinta minutos en esa forma tan ridícula.

--Señora Ayako no le preste atención, Ren siempre ha sido así. Por favor prosiga -intervino el castaño con una gota corriendo detrás de su nuca y sonreía nerviosamente mientras Horo sujetaba al Shaman de china, que parecía soltar fuego por la boca.

--Bien, como iba diciendo - habló un poco más calma.-- No pude dejar que la formula de aquella poción actuara completamente en sus cuerpos porque les transformaría en animales imposibles de congeniar en esta época…-.

--Dígame, ¿En qué animales nos íbamos a convertir en realidad? - interrogó interesado, Usui.

--Ese es el punto, no les puedo decir pues esa persona en especial tendrá que descubrirlo pero eso solo sucederá si aquella joven siente algo muy fuerte por vosotros -rebeló tranquila en su silla de madera.

--Así que solo regresaremos a nuestra forma original si esa joven…-deducía el Tao para luego abrir los ojos enormemente y mirar de forma incrédula a la señora.-- ¿Tiene que ser una chica?-.

--Sí… solo _una_ joven lograra ver a través de esa forma animal. Claro que deberá tener una conexión con ustedes y tener un sentimiento puro y fuerte a ustedes. A decir verdad la primera cosa que identificara a esa chica será que puedan comunicarse con ella… pueden ser lazos familiares o de amistad los que los unan a esa chica _pero _no podrán regresar si ella no les muestra un sentimiento tan fuerte y puro como lo es…-explica la mujer de mayor edad.

--¿Es…?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

--No les diré-dijo malcriadamente mientras rodaba su cabeza de lado izquierda en forma de puchero, ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué se las pondría fácil? Ni en broma, se iba a divertir verlos torturarse. Sonrió malévolamente mientras volteaba un poco para observarlos caídos de espaldas (en forma anime), y se paraban rápidamente para comenzar a reclamar pero fueron acallados por la misma mujer.

-- No molesten, si quieren en verdad regresar a sus formas originales. Bien, la otra parte del asunto es ver en realidad que sientan ustedes… solo recuerden que tienen que ser _chicas de su entorno_. Si al caso resulta ser una conexión familiar creo que podrán regresar más rápido a sus cuerpos pero si no es así tendrán que esperar. ¡Ah! Cierto que les dije que se podrán comunicar con ellas… si adivinan que son ustedes, claro que no a través de la apariencia sino de gestos. Nadie les entenderá, para los demás solo serán simples animales- dijo divertida al ver la vena del chino.-- No podrán revelar la forma en cómo pueden ser liberados de su "cárcel", tienen que dejar que el tiempo diga la solución a ellas…-finalizó feliz al ver desesperación en los jóvenes rostros; excluyendo a Yho que sonreía de forma pasiva.-- Claro que al joven Tao solo le servirá una conexión que no sea hermandad- el chino se exalto.

--¡Pero…!-trataron de refutar el ainu y el chino.

--Nada de peros- emitió en forma desafiante para luego dirigir su mirar al mas tranquilo.-- Joven Asakura la señorita Ana podrá leer su mente si no se avispa, como es sacerdotisa podrá entenderles y, lamentablemente para los tres, leer sus mentes. No dejen que hallé la respuesta de esa forma sino será peor para ustedes…-al ver la cara intrigada de los tres agrego.-- Durara más tiempo su "maldición"-.

--¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los tres al unísono.

--E-está bien-logró articular después de un tiempo.

--¡Pero esto no es justo! Si Pilika se entera es capaz de obligarme a entrenar más en esta forma tan pequeña. Incluso, me pondría pesas en las patas y meterme a una jaula para no escaparme-dijo con terror mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.--¡Las mujeres son un demonio!-.

--Será mejor que se callé sino quiere que le multiplique la pócima y se convierta en _maldición_-soltó molesta. Odiaba a los machistas.

--Ok, ok, me calló-acepto el de cabellos azules y alzaba las manos en rendición.-- Lo mejor será regresar a la pensión-.

El chino asintió a las palabras de Ainu mientras que Yho se despedía cortésmente de la anciana. Alrededor de unos minutos todo era silencio e iban caminando a paso lento a la salida del templo. Uno de los ayudantes encargados los llevo a la pensión en taxi.

_Ellos se encontraban muy cerca de Izumo, por propuesta del Asakura, para encontrar una solución a los problemas del Tao, y para eso decidieron dar un paseo por esas míticas tierras hasta que el castaño paró en frente de una puerta desconocido para sus acompañantes, curiosos se acercaron al de sonrisa despreocupada. Una vez a su lado miraron con detenimiento el lugar, estaban muy alejados de la residencia del castaño pero este pareció feliz de encontrar aquella casa._

_--Dime Yho, ¿Qué es este lugar?-cuestionó el Shaman del hielo._

_--Mi segundo lugar de entrenamiento-respondió despreocupado. Ren le miró curioso._

_--¿Segundo lugar de entrenamiento?-interrogó interesado, el chino._

_--Sí, aquí se aprende a utilizar los componentes naturales de la tierra para crear medicinas especiales, venenos para algún enemigo, pócimas y hasta… maldiciones-dijo tranquilo mientras posaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón verde oscuro._

_--¿Y que hacemos aquí?-preguntó confundido el Ainu.-- Si piensas quitarle al tiburoncito su mal carácter necesitaremos mas de cien frascos de pócimas "_anti-malhumorados"_- dijo seguro._

_El chino, molesto, le clavo la punta de su arma al de cabellos azulados quien al sentir el dolor protesto la acción del chico y el castaño reía por las acciones de sus compañeros, que peleaban con miradas acecinas y se arrogaban palabras venenosas, para luego enviar miradas rencorosas y acosadoras al que reía sus costillas. Mantuvieron el mirar así hasta que suspiraron en forma derrotada; hacer sacar a Yho de su estado "Que viva pacifismo" era muy agotador e imposible… bueno a excepción de Ana._

_--No haremos tal cosa Horo… pero tu idea no es mala -mencionó distraídamente mientras la punta del cabello de Ren crecía, dando a entender que su enfado no se había ido por completo sino que iba en aumento._

_--¿Quieren callarse?-interrogó exasperado e irritado el de ojos dorados._

_--Yho… están abriendo la puerta-dijo, Usui mientras apuntaba a la puerta de madera antigua._

_Una vez abierta, del interior de la casa salio una anciana de cabellos largos y blancos, ojos de un lila muy claro casi blancos mientras que sus ropas eran tradicionales de una sacerdotisa, sin embargo con mas arreglos de los normales en el que comúnmente se les encuentra, su piel era arrugada pero de tonalidades morenas y portaba una sonrisa serena mientras que sus ojos astucia y suspicacia._

_--Cuanto tiempo sin verte señorito Yho… ¿A que se debe su visita?-preguntó curiosa. Poso su mirar en los demás jóvenes restantes captando sus auras, y el castaño se rasco tras su nuca para luego alzar una de sus manos en son de saludo- Veo que trajo a sus amigos… mucho gusto, yo soy Ayako Kaghome la guardiana del Templo medio: "Ai no Yume", que es uno de los templos principales de la familia Asakura y también maestras del arte de las hierbas del joven- hizo una reverencia, se aparto para dar paso a los chicos, que entraron sin oponer resistencia._

_--Es un gusto verle señora Ayako… ellos son mis amigos: Horokeido Usui, un Shaman de Hokkaido…-comenzó a decir el castaño._

_--Un gusto, puede llamarme Horo Horo-dijo costeramente._

_--Y el otro se llama: Ren Tao, es un Shaman de China de la dinastia Tao-finalizó sonriente. La mujer vio extrañada al joven._

_--¿Tao? Eres de esa familia maldita…-mencionó la mujer._

_--Sí…-respondió fríamente el chico._

_--Ya veo… y, ¿Me dirán el motivo de su visita?-._

_--Pues veras…-empezó a relatar el pacifista._

_--Lo que pasa es que el cabeza de alfiler no se quiere casar sin conocer a la indicada…-interrumpió el Shaman del hielo al castaño._

_--¡¿A quien crees que llamas así Hoto Hoto?!-intervino Ren en el relato del Ainu mientras que trataba de darle su merecido, pero este muy ágil le esquivo. Y así comenzó la carrera del gato y el ratón._

_--Son… tienen mucha energía…-compuso la anciana con una gota tras su nuca y veía el pleito de los muchacho junto con el Asakura._

_--Si, son buenos amigos y necesito tu ayuda para que Ren no se case sin amar de verdad a su prometida… tiene tiempo de escoger a la indicada antes de que se la asignen los familiares de él… el problema es que es demasiado arrogante y frío como para conocer otro tipo de amor que no sea el de hermandad, que le proporciona su hermana Jun, y el de amistad, en donde estamos nosotros. Le quiero ayudar. Se puede tener esperanza de que conozca a esa persona que será su otra mitad… no es tan malo como quiere aparentar en realidad…-sonrío de forma calma. El ainu y el chico parecían querer matarse._

_--Veo que lo estima mucho joven Yho… ¿Él tiene amigas?-cuestionó mientras sonreía con suspicacia._

_Tomaron asiento cerca de la pelea mientras unas sirvientas colocaban cuatro tazas de té en la mesa y evitaban que los objetos de valor no fueran destruidos por los "esplendidos" invitados. Ciertamente eran atractivos pero impulsivos._

_Se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa-templo, ahí había una laguna para los peces con rocas alrededor, arboles, un puente y la característica tranquilidad que siempre acompaña esos lugares._

_--Pues… sí, supongo. Están: Tamao, aunque es extraño verlos juntos o conversar pero lo hacen, Pilika, aunque como es muy escandalosa Ren trata de estar lejos, y, aunque parezca extraño, también lo es de Ana- respondió pensando distraídamente, coloco su taza en la mesa para degustar las galletas que estaban cerca.-- ¿Por qué?-._

_--Solo curiosidad… joven tengo algo que podrá ayudar a su amigo, si gusta puedo traérselo…-._

_--¡Claro!-acepto gustoso. La Itoko salio a paso ligero con una sonrisa un poco malévola. El castaño llamo a sus amigos a degustar de la merienda que les ofrecieron. Ellos aceptaron, ya mas calmos. El de sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada les aviso que la señora tenia una solución a los problemas del chino, asiéndolo alegrar interiormente. Esperaron unos minutos más y apareció Kaghome con una botella de colores extraños y diseño curioso al mirar._

_Al llegar a los muchachos les explico lo que contenía, pero sin detallar mucho no vaya a ser que se arrepientan y luego le priven de su diversión. El joven arrogante frunció el entrecejo para mirar de forma desconfiada el líquido y, luego miro dura y fría a la mujer mayor que ni se inmuto en sus amenazas discretas. Después de las insistencias de la mujer y su amigo el despistado. Acepto a regaña dientes._

_No les costo nada convencerlo… solo unas cuatro horas les llevo. El chico desconfiado aun del líquido lo ingirió dudoso y no paso nada._

_--¡Si el tiburón consigue novia con eso, yo quiero!-exclamo emocionado, Usui._

_--¡No esper…!-trato de detener la acción del chico, la mujer._

_--¡Tú también beberás compadre! ¡Hay que bonita es la vida!-decía feliz el de cabellos azules mientras agarraba al castaño del cuello y lo obligaba a beber la pócima. La mujer veía eso un poco preocupada, el de cabellos violáceos veía a la sacerdotisa con desconfianza y luego a sus compañeros. Una gota paso tras sus nucas._

_Después de unos pocos segundos de haber ingerido los tres aquel extraño liquido se escucho un "Poofs" creando una estela de humo por el lugar de color dorado. Extrañados vieron en dirección del sonido y encontraron a un gato de pelaje violáceo y ojos dorados que transmitían ira, que soltó un monto de "Meows" furiosos, que extrañamente parecían maldiciones, con la columna arqueada y la cola tensada en dirección al techo. Los presentes presentaron en sus rostros confusión, a excepción de la mujer, al ver a un gato que parecía que los mataría con la mirada y sus garras. Se alejaron tres pasos del gato enrabiado que caminaba peligrosamente hacia ellos…_

_--Molestándote no conseguirás nada joven Tao…-habló por fin la guardiana del templo._

_--¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él es Ren?!-preguntaron incrédulos los muchachos._

_--Sí…-después de confirmar aquello, la guardiana, se oyeron otros dos "Poofs" y parecieron dos nubes, una marrón y otra azul. Después de desaparecer aquel humo apareció un pájaro azul y un perro de pelaje marrón, ambos de ojos negros y expresiones confusas. El pájaro empezó a chillar y el perro a ladrar, hasta que…_

_--¡¿Se quieren callar de una maldita vez?!-cuestionó enojado el gato._

_--¡Ren! Te entendí-dijo lloriqueando el pájaro._

_--Es cierto te entendimos… en nuestra forma humana no podíamos…-mencionó el perro._

_--Claro que se entienden son animales…-intervino tranquilamente la mujer mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente._

_--Pero tú nos entiendes… ¿Cómo…?-quiso preguntar el de pelaje castaño. _

_--¡Oh, por dios! ¡Nos tendremos que casar con la anciana!-grito horrorizado Horokeido. Una vena tamaño monumental aparecio en la cien de la mujer._

_--Se te olvida que ella creo esa tonta poción-respondió de forma tangente el de ojos dorados con seriedad y enojo. El comentario de Horo le hiso pasar un escalofrio._

_--Buena respuesta joven Tao…- declaro la aludida. Aun seguia molesta._

_--¿Cómo regresamos a nuestras apariencias verdaderas?-directo al grano pregunto cortante el gato arrogante._

_--Primero tendré que explicar como se prepara y después…-._

Y por eso era que ahora se encontraban dirigiéndose a la pensión. Una vez llegado al destino se bajaron y vieron partir al taxi que hace unos momentos los trajo. El perro tenía algo colgando de su collar con el sello del templo, adentro se encontraba una carta.

--Bien, ¿Cómo haremos para entregarle la carta sin que Ana nos saque a patadas?- interrogó el gato.

--¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Le hubiéramos pedido que por lo menos le explicara a Ana!-exclamó el perro, Yho.

--Bah! No nos creería ni entendería… lo bueno es que Pilika no esta por estos lares…-dijo despreocupadamente el pájaro.

--Vayamos a la parte trasera de la pensión y ya veremos cómo conseguimos acercarnos sin que nos maten en el intento- propuso el Tao.

Los otros no protestaron y decidieron ir al lugar indicado. Yho y Horo se habían ido corriendo, literalmente, dejando una estela de humo mientras que Ren, con una tic en el ojo. Decidió ir a otro paso ¿Para que ir corriendo? El patio no se iba a ir. Cuando de repente oye el sonido de bolsas. Curioso se dirigió al ruido para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos rosas que cargaba las bolsas de compras, como estaba anocheciendo el sol le daba un contraste de naranjas y rosas al cielo. Él se quedo quieto observándola.

"_Es bonita…_" Pensó para luego alterarse, ¿desde cuando existía esa palabra en su vocabulario?

Tamamura al divisar al gato se acerca a él para luego acariciar su cabeza. El gato ronroneo, aunque por dentro Tao se estaba alterando más ¿Seria su lado animal el que reaccionaba así?

La joven saco de una de sus bolsas un paquete de croquetas de pescado, poso unas cuantas en su mano y espero a que el animal decidiera acercarse y comer. Este acepto, la verdad no había probado bocado alguno durante el día. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

--Que lindo gato eres… tus ojos son tan parecidos a los de él, que curioso-dijo tranquilamente para sonreír agradada. El le miró curioso.

"_¿Él? ¿Él quien?_" Pensó un poco disgustado, ¿En quien pensaba esa chica tan torpe?

--Bien me tengo que ir a preparar la cena… espero que eso alegre un poco al joven Ren, parecía un poco triste, compre sus alimentos preferidos para preparárselos…-le habló al gato como si pusiera entenderle con una mueca, que a él le pareció infantil pero impresionado por interesarle de aquella forma a la chica.-- ¿Te digo un secreto gatito?- este le miro mas curioso ¿Qué planeaba esa joven despistada?. -– Estoy un poco triste porque el joven Ren anda mas encerrado en si mismo que de costumbre… ojala me dejara ayudarlo un poco, aunque le parezca insignificante… me gustaria que me viera como una amiga y no como un objeto en la pared cuando necesita algo…-.

Eso impacto un poco a Ren ¿Estaba triste por una tontería así? ¿Quería ser su a-amiga? ¿Por qué quería ayudarle? Él no era muy amable que digamos. Cierto era que platicaban debes en cuando, a decir verdad excasamente y se sintio un poco mal al tratarla así pero era su naturaleza… lo raro, tambien, era que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba sin sentido en estos últimos meses a su parecer, ¿Qué no estaba enamorada de Yho? Se cuestionó mentalmente el chino.

Ella se paro lentamente, pues estaba agachada, y se retiro para levantarle la mano al gato en forma de despedida pero antes de que pudiera decir un: "Hasta luego", un grito se escucho adentro de la pensión…

-¡Yhooooooo!-grito alguien adentro de la pensión. Alterada y asustada se adentro corriendo junto con el gato de pelaje violáceo…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hora de las notas de autora nn:**

**Primero que nada: ¡Hola!, ok vamos a lo que sigue…**

**Este es el primer cap. De "Mi lado animal" nwn… necesito opiniones, criticas y demás. Por favor déjenme un **review o PM**... da igual solo quiero ver si llama la atención el fic.**

**¿Me quedo Occ? ¡Espero que no haya sido mucho! Ó-ò La verdad me cuesta mantener la personalidad de Ren pero haré todo lo posible para que no me quede Occ… ¡Prometido! Ò.ó solo señálenme los errores… **

**Soy amante de la pareja RenxTamao *¬* y súper fanática de los fics de todas las autoras y autores (por si a las moscas), de esta pareja. Si alguien conoce otro lugar donde se pueda hallar fics de esta pareja ¡Hable! O mejor ¡Escríbalo y envíeme el sitio! Se lo agradecería con toda el alma u.u…**

**Bien me despido, ¡Nos leemos!**

**Matta ne!!**

**Ya saben que para mi: **Review=Oxigeno

**Atte. Minyooki-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Negación:**_** Shaman King no me pertenece sino a HiroYuki Takei-sensei. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**

_**Advertencia:**_** posible occ. **Sorry T.T.

**Fic: "Mi lado animal"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**UN RUMBO DIFERENTE**

Miró el antiguo reloj que estaba en una de las paredes con serenidad. Caminó lentamente hacia el gran salón de la mansión Tao con pasos elegantes y firmes, respiro un poco cansada por sus trabajos como mayor. Ella, admirada por mujeres y codiciada por hombres, era de gran porte, gracia y belleza. Sin embargo, también era conocida por perspicaz, aguda y muy inteligente porque sencillamente nada se le escapa a esa mujer de perfectos atributos. Todos sabían que tenía una debilidad… pero no era cualquiera pues se trataba del inmenso amor que le tiene a su hermano menor.

Conocía perfectamente que él era muy arrogante, frívolo y testarudo. Pero, aun así, sabía mejor que nadie que era una fachada que el chico creo desde su más tierna edad al ver cosas que alguien tan pequeño en esa época era demasiado fuerte.

Con una mano firme la joven abrió las grandes puertas del salón principal donde se encontraban dos entidades de orden mayor que el de ella pues eran sus padres.

–Pasa y toma asiento, querida – su voz demandante y suave hiso obedecer a la joven.

–Madre– le miró con seriedad y tranquilidad para darle una reverencia. –Padre. – lo mismo realizo con el hombre de expresión dura; procedió a sentarse en un lugar cercano para hablar sobre algo que le rondaba desde hace tiempo. –Necesito que por favor me explique por qué desean apresurar las cosas con Ren– directo al grano, Jun, expuso su preocupación.

–Es necesario para tener nuevos herederos, lo sabes– expreso con dureza su padre. –El clan de los Asakura desde hace mucho tiempo escogió prometida a su descendiente y nosotros no hicimos tal cosa. Como dinastía eso es una falta de respeto hacia nuestros ancestros y más que todo a nuestro orgullo– le miro con frialdad. Era bien sabido que no podían postergar más tiempo.

–Pero…– trato de objetar. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por la hermosa dama china.

–Nada de pero. Jun, sabes perfectamente que ese es el destino del heredero. Nuestra descendencia tiene que ampliarse. – al ver que la mayor de sus hijos iba a refutar decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente. –Aun así le dimos tiempo para que escogiera por él mismo a su prometida en un lapso de tiempo, ¿No crees que hemos sido flexibles? Tenemos muy bien claro el carácter de tu hermano. Si no consigue prometida al menos hiso el intento y tendrá que cumplir con el trato que le impartimos.

Bajo la cabeza en son de respeto y resignación. Ella apenas se entero de que obligarían a su hermano a casarse no lo pensó dos veces en venir en su ayuda. Conociendo de antemano como se comportaría su hermano lo mejor que podía hacer era persuadir a sus progenitores pero de nada sirvió.

Bien, si no podía por lo menos alargar el tiempo iría inmediatamente a Japón para ayudar directamente en la búsqueda de la prometida de su hermano. Porque definitivamente no se iba a colocar de manos cruzadas si podía serle, aunque sea, de ayuda a su hermano. Se paró de la cómoda silla y se dirigió a la puerta del gran salón para proceder con el plan que tenía en mente. Aun así no podía ir arreglar ciertas cosas que le llevarían un determinado tiempo, por lo que trataría de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Antes de salir hiso una reverencia.

–Yo te ayudare… Ren. – susurró con decisión. Sus pasos se perdieron en los pasillos de esa gran casona.

* * *

Era de esperarse que algo así pasara, especialmente si se trataba de aquellos dos. Suspiró resignado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que una escoba trataba de golpearle y fácilmente esquivó, un poco desconcertado miro a su atacante: Ana. Era obvia la situación. La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido, le miraba enojada y voltio rápidamente sus ojos al resto de los animales en la sala.

El chino pestañeo un par de veces al detallar mejor el rostro de la joven y luego vio a Yho de forma burlesca aunque luego frunció un poco el ceño, ¿Iba ser golpeado por culpa del canino? Eso sí que no.

Yoh no le dijo que al parecer la sacerdotisa no le gustaban los animales. Menudo lio en el que se habían metido por culpa del castaño. El gato percibió como la persona a su lado se aproximaba al lugar.

–S-señorita Ana, por favor, no los lastime, yo me encargare de ellos. – intervinó nerviosamente al ver que el perro temblaba y el pájaro también, pero trago pesado al ver la mirada fría que le dirigió la rubia, tanto a ella como al gato. No estaba conforme.

–Que sea rápido– ordenó enojada. La peli rosa asintió sin rechistar.

Kyoyama desapareció por el lumbral de la puerta, claro, no sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina al perro que trago nerviosamente. No comprendía las acciones de la itoko, algo sabía que el resto no.

Tamamura se acerco a los animales con rapidez, se sentó cerca de ellos con las piernas de tal forma que metió su cabeza en sus rodillas para luego suspirar cansinamente cerca del perro. Alzo la cabeza y diviso a los tres animales que le miraban expectantes, se acerco más a ellos a paso ligero gateando para después rascar la cabeza del perro. Este movió la cola en señal de aceptar el cariño y ladro. Ella se asusto un poco, Yho lo noto y bajo un poco las orejas en señal de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo se asusto más al ver que la sacerdotisa dio un grito de advertencia desde la parte superior de la pensión.

–No debiste lamer a la señorita… a ella no le gusta ese tipo de cosas– regaño gentilmente la de ojos rubís. El perro asintió despreocupado. Ella pestañeo un poco, ¿El perro le había entendido? – De seguro es mi imaginación.

El salón de la casa se sentía vacío, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba la chica, al no ver a ningún amigo del Asakura, incluso sin el chico se respiraba a soledad. La joven sopeso la idea, miro a los animales que parecían hablar entre ellos de forma baja.

"_O__h… si no lo viera con mis ojos no lo creería, ¿Los animales están hablando entre ellos? ¿Me estaré volviéndome loca?"_

Pensó, la joven. Desvió la mirada a la mesita y pudo divisar una carta abierta, así movida por una curiosidad no común en ella se acerco al mencionado objeto, se sentó y empezó a leer en voz alta. Al comenzar los animales callaron y escucharon atentos al contenido de la carta.

–_Muy buenas señorita de Asakura_- empezó a leer la oumoji. –_Se le informa que tendrá que cuidar a estos animales por tiempo indefinido. Se preguntara por qué, pues bien, esto es debido a que el señorito Yoh hará un nuevo entrenamiento junto a sus acompañantes: el joven Usui Horokeido y el joven Tao Ren… lamentablemente no podemos decirle de que se trata por órdenes del templo medio. Es de vital importancia de que mantenga a los animales en la pensión o con ustedes. Cuídenlos. Att: El templo medio.–_ miró a los animales. El gato parecía molesto hasta cierto punto mosqueado, el perro tranquilo… ¿Estaba sonriendo? A lo mejor imaginaciones suyas, y por último el pájaro que parecía tener una expresión sumamente afligida, ¿Estaba llorando a cataratas? Esto era… raro.

–_Posdata: No pedir información al templo, no diéremos nada. _– a la chica le salió una gotita. Sonrió nerviosamente. La joven entro en la cocina para darles algo de comer a los nuevos… inquilinos.

–Yoh…– llamó el gato con voz gélida.

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué tipo de persona es esa mujer del templo? – interrogó, el ave con curiosidad.

–Pues… siempre le gusta divertirse con este tipo de cosas, ¿No les conté que a ella le gusta ser casamentera? – interrogó confundido, el Perro.

–No. Sin embargo, ve despidiéndote de ella cuando regresemos a nuestra forma orinal– mencionó el Tao.

–¿Por qué? – pregunto distraído.

–¡Porque la voy a matar!- respondió enojado su amigo Ren. El castaño río un poco con una gota tras su nuca.

–Ya, ya. Tranquilízate, no podemos hacer nada o por lo menos hasta que nos comuniquemos con ellas– soltó distraídamente. –Además, puede que sea divertido.

Repentinamente aparece Tamamura con los alimentos para cada animal. Bajando tranquilamente por las escaleras Ana le miraba, sin inmutarse por el nerviosismo que causaba en la peli rosa. Una vez llegado la peli rosa a su destino se sienta al lado de los animales, les da sus respectivos alimentos, aunque la reacción de cada uno era _especial_, por así decirlo.

El joven Tao miro sus alimentos y sin ningún remordimiento voltio la cara para luego marcharse, sin emitir sonido alguno… esto desconcertó un poco a la adivinadora, sin embargo pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo estar, los gatos siempre les ha gustado ser independientes así que podría estar casando. Pensó, que aquella forma de ser le recordaba a alguien aunque no sabía quién. Seguidamente de aclararse aquello vio como la señorita Ana sonreí de forma un poco cínica y hasta siniestra. La otra joven se asusto, ¿Qué estaría pensando la joven rubia? Mas sus dudas no fueran aclaradas…

–Tamao- llamó, la sacerdotisa.

–¿S-sí?, señorita Ana-.

–A estos animales no les des tanta comida– ordenó severa.

–C-como usted d-diga– emitió nerviosa.

El Ainu lloraba la pérdida de sus alimentos, ¿Qué si la futura esposa de Yho no podía ser un poco más dulce? ¡Primero llueven ranas! ¿Por qué se le ocurrió algo tan improbable al Usui? Ni él mismo, aun llorando, comprende por qué pensó algo como aquello.

"_¡Las mujeres no tienen compasión, son un demonio con disfraz de Ángeles!"_.

Pensó con desdén el ave para luego comer sin mucha gracia. Por un minuto Tamao pensó que el animal se ahogaría pero no sucedió. Cuando observó al perro vio que suspiró. Le resultaba bastante extraño aquellas actitudes en esos animales. Pero tampoco es como si tuviera con anterioridad contacto con estos.

Decidiendo que lo mejor no era preguntar qué pasaba con exactitud retiro los embaces donde les había dado comida y desapareció en el lumbral de la cocina. No sabía porque repentinamente el joven Yoh decidiera entrenar junto con los otros dos jóvenes. Le era alarmante, ¿Es que acaso se acercaba una batalla?

Y mientras estaba pensando en todo aquello termino de fregar en tiempo record. Tenía una duda y solo seria aclarado por Kyôyama. Por los momentos no se metería en aquello y recordó que tendría que comunicarle la gran noticia o más bien la decisión que había tomado. Cierto que todavía faltaban por lo menos una tres semanas para aquel acontecimiento pero tendría que decirlo lo más pronto posible. Trago saliva. Pensó en los futuros problemas que le traerían al ver sus acciones…

Pero ya era hora de dejar el nido.

Con determinación en sus ojos decidió hacer lo que tanto esperaba decir, tomo aire y se encamino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la señorita, acostada comiendo galletas mientras veía una telenovela, y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. Echo un vistazo hacia su alrededor y no encontró a ninguno de los animales. Suspiro un poco aliviada.

–S-señorita Ana…– llamó nerviosa, la rubia le miró de reojo –Y-yo… yo me, m-me…– fue interrumpida porque alguien llamaba a la puerta. Suspiró entre aliviada y desilusionada. – Iré a ver quién es.

La joven se paro y dirigió inmediatamente hacia el recibidor. Llegado a la entrada principal se dispuso a abrir la puerta y cuando termino de hacerlo fue derribada por el peso de alguien, mientras caía era abrazada.

–¡Tamao! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó feliz su atacante.

–S-señorita Pilika… n-no puedo r-respi-rar – dijo con dificultad y espirales por ojos.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – cuestionó con irritación Ana mientras se asomaba por el pasillo.

–¡Ana! – gritó con entusiasmo para luego pararse y disculparse con Tamamura. Se dirigió a la rubia y le dio un abrazo. – Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien– respondió un poco cortante. No le gustaba mucho las muestras de afecto pero lo dejaba pasar porque llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse. Además de ser una de sus amigas. –¿Quién es ella?

–¿Um? ¡Ah!, ella es Kurobe Tamiko una amiga que quiso acompañarme– explicó sonriente aun abrazada a la itoko y dirigiendo su cabeza a la aludida. – Aunque también vino a ver a alguien más, ¿Verdad Tamiko-chan? – cuestionó con picardía haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

–¡Pilika! – reclamó en medio de su vergüenza. Suspiró un poco y luego sonrió con un poco de malicia. –Cierto, _Pi-chan,_ donde esta ese joven… ya sabes ese que tiene acento in…

–¡Aaaaaaaah! – alzo la voz para que no concluyera. Luego le miró un poco molesta para después suspirar con resignación.

Era obvio que su amiga le regresaría la broma. Sabía perfectamente que estaría jugando con fuego pero quería jugársela un poco. Se separo de la rubia para observar alrededor.

–¿Dónde está mi hermano?

–Está en entrenamiento en Izumo con Yoh y Ren. –explicó con frialdad aunque después sonrió sínicamente haciendo que las féminas sintieran un escalofrió.

–Y-ya veo…–dijo con un poco de nerviosismo. Volteo su vista en su amiga de Hokkaido. –Lo siento, Tamiko, él no está. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Mientras estemos aquí nos divertiremos mucho junto con Tamao y Ana! –exclamó feliz.

–Toda la pensión solo para chicas sin los escandalosos esos…– recitó para sí misma la itoko. –Me parece perfecto. Por lo menos la pensión estará más tranquila…

–¡Yeeeeee! ¡Yeeeee! –gritaba a todo pulmón la peli azul al tiempo que saltaba. A las demás les salió una gotita. La rubia le lanzo una mirada mortífera haciendo sentir miedo a la chica. –B-bueno, me calló.

Caminaron hasta la sala. Tamao fue por té mientras que las demás chicas conversaban. Cuando estaba sirviendo el té en las tazas observo el cielo azul que se deslumbraba en la ventana de la cocina sonriendo levemente aunque luego suspiró. Ahora le seria mas difícil decir aquello.

–Solo falta que me caiga un rayo…

Oyó decir en el patio y extrañada, la peli rosa, fue a ver quien había hablado. Ciertamente le pareció haber oído a…

–¡Tamao! ¡Apresúrate con el té!

–¡Voy, señorita! –exclamó desde su posición. Luego, presto más atención al patio por si oía algo pero no ocurrió nada. Por un momento le había parecido oír a…

–Oye, ¿Qué tienes? Estas como en las nubes. –le hablo en el oído su amiga Pilika colocando una mano en el hombro de Tamamura ocasionando que casi soltara la charola y olvidando lo que había estado pensando del susto. –Lo siento.

–N-no se preocupe. –contestó ya un poco más tranquila.

Regresaron a donde estaban las demás chicas y se unieron a la conversación. Tamao se sentía relajada por estar con todas ellas. Su vida en el templo, igual que Ana, no fue nada fácil. Los entrenamientos eran rigurosos y muy pocos shamanes sabían que ella aun en estos momentos estaba entrenándose. No le era fácil, pero debía hacerlo si quería que la familia Asakura le dejara realizar sus sueños. Ya faltaba poco…

–… y por eso estaré buscándolo.

–Pero Pilika si ya tú…

–¡Tamiko!

–Ni que fuera un secreto para mí, Pilika, aquí la única que no sabe de eso es Tamao. Claro, entre nosotras porque los demás no saben nada.

–¿Qué no sé señorita Ana?, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

–¡No prestabas atención!

–L-lo siento, señorita Pilika.

–Vamos, seguro que Tamao-san está pensando es el _suyo._ –dijo con malicia la peli negro.

–¿En el mío?

–Hablamos de tu enamorado. –aclaró seca mientras tomaba con tranquilidad su té.

–¡¿Q-qué?! –gritó desconcertada Tamamura.

Alterada se paró de su puesto. No era posible que supieron de quien le atraía… ¡Pero si hace algunas semanas que había reconocido atracción y preocupación por él! ¡Pero más nada! ¡Ella no estaba enamorada!

–Esa reacción lo confirma.

–N-no s-señorita Tamiko, Yo n-no…

–¡Vamos Tamao! ¡Yo quiero saber!

–P-pero s-señorita P-pilika…

–Gutfs…–todas voltearon al ver al causante del ladrido.

–T-tengo que pasear al perro, me retiro. – se paro rápidamente para ir hacia el animal y sacarlo a toda prisa.

–Es… rápida. –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio Kurobe. Sonrio con diversión, le había caído estupendamente la peli rosa.

–Rayos… falto poco. –bufó un poco molesta la Usui para luego extrañarse. –Oye, Ana, ¿desde cuanto tienen un perro?

–Hum…– tomo té, –Son animales que vienen del templo mientras los chicos estén en el templo.

–Ah…

Después de unos segundos volvieron a retomar conversación. La rubia que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tanto ordeno a Pilika a que le llevara a las habitaciones.

* * *

Se encontraba en el árbol más grande de la pensión contemplando la luna. Hace una hora vio como Tamao desaparecía trotando con Yoh fuera de la pensión. Cuando Ana, _amablemente,_ le ordeno que desaparecieran no se hicieron los del rogar y se marcharon.

Hablo con sus amigos en el patio de la pension y al ver que no había de otra que seguir con lo que empezaron, –jamás volveria a cometer una estupidez como la de ahora–, se repito muchísimas veces que no era tan grave –le costaba muchísimo encontrar un lado positivo a esto–, y no matar al castaño. Pero le era difícil siendo él un gato e yoh un perro. Por lo menos podía fastidiar al Ainu.

"_Si no fuera porque pedí ayuda a Yoh, que estaba desesperado y obligándome a casarme seguramente no estaría pasando por esta desgracia tan extraña…"_

Miró sus patas aun sintiendo que no se lo creía… que de vedad estaba convertido en un animal. En un gato…

"_Pero ha ocurrido…"_

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba viendo sus patas y cola… suspiró. Tampoco cuando Yoh y Tamao habían regresando, y el primero mencionado se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y fue directamente a él. Sin saber si era Ren. La chica seguía de cerca al perro y cuando diviso a donde se dirigía trato de detener al animal. Pero era demasiado tarde. Yoh ladró con mucho ímpetu contra el árbol donde estaba recostado de forma muy peligrosa Ren. Este sacado de golpe de sus cavilaciones dio un salto en el árbol de tal forma que estaba cayendo contra de la enorme planta.

Tamao corrió lo que le quedaba de distancia y se arrojo para atraparlo olvidándose que los gatos caían de pie. Lo único que le importaba mientras tomaba impulso para atraparlo era que no quería que se lastimara. Por esto lo atrapo en el aire aproximándolo a su pecho mientras giraba su cuerpo quedando el gato sobre ella.

Yoh saliendo de ese impulso animal se reprocho por su falta de control. Casi mataba a su amigo Ren. Se aproximo a los dos y se coloco a una distancia prudencial.

Tao abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado en algo blando. Cuando diviso al perro le envió una mirada asesina e Yoh comprendió que estaba más molesto de lo que lo habían dejado antes de su paseo. Pero el de ojos dorados pronto sintió que lo blando subía y bajaba. Como si estuviera respirando. Presto entontes atención y pudo ver que era Tamao quien lentamente abrió los ojos y aun estaba presionando al animal contra su cuerpo.

La joven se levanto levemente hasta quedar sentada y vio al perro que parecía arrepentido. Miró seguidamente al gato levantándolo de las axilas y aproximándolo a su cara le impecciono con ojos preocupados.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al animal preocupada con voz suave. Como si pudiera entenderle.

El Tao al ver la preocupación pura hacia su persona en vez de preocuparse por ella misma se impresiono mucho pero luego reparo que estaba muy cerca del rosto de la joven haciéndolo sonrojar mucho.

"_¿Por qué en medio me siento raro estando cerca de ella?"_

Lanzo un leve maullido fingido para calmarla un poco. No recordando que al hablar con naturalidad se suponía que las personas solo escuchaban maullidos.

–Me alegro. –confesó con una enorme sonrisa la peli rosa.

No le era tan extraño hablar con ellos suponiendo que son seres vivos. Se paro y aun teniéndole en brazos. El gato no parecía poner objeción. Camino hasta la pension regañando gentilmente, de nuevo, al perro.

Aun sonrojado, el gato, siguió pensando que le era increíble su situación… sintiéndose todavía más raro estar así con ella…

"_De Tamao…"_

Y apenas era la primera noche que pasaría en ese estado, en forma animal. Decidió que en otro momento se cuestionaría lo que sucedería en el futuro…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Al fin les traje el segundo cap. xD seguro y pensaron que había desaparecido. Pues no, estoy viva.**

_**El personaje de **_Kurobe Tamiko _**si existe**__** en Shaman King. Es la difunta novia de Horo en el **_**manga**_** solo que se transformo en espíritu acompañante. Ya saben, Koloro (o creo que así se llama…). Pero aquí es una persona viva (y humana), y no tiene nada que ver con el espíritu acompañante de Horo.**_

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y tratare de ser mas concisa en los que vienen sino no terminare nunca. También doy las gracias a aquellos que me dejaron rr ¡Son geniales! ¡Muchas gracias!**

Gabe Logan::: sofys::: Lich::: Slaya ::: kirye. Sama::: Haro kzoids –

**¡Dômo Arigatô!**

**Espero tener sus rr en este cap y en los siguientes. Y, por supuesto, espero que haya personas nuevas que me dejen **_**Reviews!**_** Ya ne!! X33**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


End file.
